okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Uomihime
'''Uomihime/Princess Uomi' (魚海姫) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is the ruler of the Blue Sea Kingdom and the sister of Mikotsuhime and daughter of the Sea King. Appearance Uomihime has light blue, choppy hair with the longest layers reaching her hips, and her bangs being swept to the side. Her eyes are extremely large and her pupils are pure black. On her head she has a golden crown that looks like fish, tilted to the right, while on the left side is her fish Jiiya. She wears a dark blue kimono shaped like a fish, with flipper designs on the hem and the sleeves. The collar of the kimono, which is extended to below her chest, designed to look like the mouth of the fish is the same color as the dress, and the collar being the same color as the flippers and a large fish eye decorates the center. Her shoes are dark blue, matching her kimono and the heels are lighter shade of blue, it has light blue fish shapes on the side. In the past, she wore the same clothing but having a bun on the right of her hair with two golden hair sticks. Personality Uomihime is very quiet, but can speak. Because of her large eyes and lack of blinking, one cannot tell if she is awake or asleep. She explains that Mikotsuhime and her are two in one, if she's asleep, Mikotsuhime cannot be awaken. When she sleeps, Jiiya talks for her. Background Uomihime is the daughter of the Sea King and Mikotsuhime's sister. The Sea King chose his daughter, Uomihime, as his heir; this made her sister jealous, jealous enough to wage war for the throne and kingdom. The Great Sorcerer, Meikai, who was loyal to Uomihime, sacrificed his life to seal away Mikotsuhime and protected the Blue Sea Kingdom. Appearances ''Minor: *Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - In the game, she possesses little dialogue - this is due to her being asleep for a sizable portion of the game. Relationships 'Wadanohara Cast' Mikotsuhime Mikotsuhime is Uomihime's sister. In a bout of jealousy, Mikotsuhime proclaimed war against her sister for the throne and Blue Sea Kingdom. However, she was defeated by Uomihime and her allies, Mikotsuhime and her faction being sealed away by the Great Sorcerer Meikai. Mikotsuhime and Uomihime are deeply connected, to the degree in which Uomihime resting would trap Mikotsuhime in sleep. Jiiya Jiiya is Uomihime's pet fish. Due to Uomihime's state of constant unconsciousness in order keep Mikotsuhime at bay, Jiiya speaks in place of their liege. Totsusahime Due to a misunderstanding fabricated by the Sea of Death, Uomihime became Totsusahime's "enemy". After reconciling over the misunderstanding, they became allies, developing an almost sisterly relationship. 'Other Characters' Gallery In-game photos Princess Uomi Talk Portrait.png|''Princess Uomi's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. bio_PrincessUomi.png|''Princess Uomi's bio'' 95sea.gif Demdarkeyes.png Friends.png|''Befriending Totsusahime'' Himeapproach.png Demeyes.png WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' WATGBS BR 3.png|''Uomihime and Mikotsuhime in a Bonus Room picture'' Manga Watgbsmanga6.png WatgbsmangaR4.png WatgbsmangaR7b.png Official artwork Ka1.png Trivia *The kanji in Uomi means "fish sea." http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits *As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, her favourite colour is sea blue colour. Her favourite food is seaweed and sweet candies. Her speciality is the ability to not move an inch and not blinking. She was never seen fighting but some characters believe she is really powerful. Quotes *"...." References * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Animals